Nerves
by Blossom Burst
Summary: Short drabble: It was an understatement to say the action was just distracting because honestly It was pretty adorable and it was hard for him to tear his gaze away from her until she lifted her head to meet his gaze as she bit her bottom lip in confusion and Gary felt like he had just been shot and only one thought ran through his head. Adorable. Oldrivalshipping!Fluff LeafxGary


Prompt: Imagine Person A has a bad habit that only appears when they're really stressed or nervous. On their way to an important event they start fidgeting, tapping their foot, biting their nails, whatever. They don't realize it until Person B points it out. Person A is slightly embarrassed but Person B finds it endearing, and helps them relax for the event. From: Otpprompts on Tumblr.

**Nerves:**

One shot, Oldrivalshipping!

Word count- 701

* * *

Gary watched his girlfriend who was situated next to him continuously twirl her hair around her ring finger and then let it drop with an expression that practically screamed worry. It was an understatement to say the action was just distracting because honestly It was pretty adorable and it was hard for him to tear his gaze away from her until she lifted her head to meet his gaze as she bit her bottom lip in confusion and Gary felt like he had just been shot and only one thought ran through his head. Adorable.

Leaf, being the oh-so-clever girl she was had decided the best option for transportation to and from the party would be by taxi considering that it would be near impossible to find parking in the location they were going which was a concert that she was going to sing at. Gary had no doubt she would blow them away but Leaf had different ones that seemed to be the exact opposite of Gary.

"I'm afraid." Leaf said bluntly as she turned away from her boyfriend as she stared out the window. "What if I mess up?" she said in a hushed tone finally realizing that they were in a taxi with another stranger.

"Like you could." Gary snorted as he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder as she instantly responded by placing hers on top of his and he let out a content sigh. "You're too perfect to make those stupid mistakes."

"You really are too charming for your own good." Leaf hummed as she lifted her left hand to continue twirling her hair. "I just, I can't help but be worried." Leaf said as see let out a soft whimper as she hid her face in his hair.

"It's really hard to give you advice when your being so cute." Gary groaned loudly as Leaf looked at him curiously with her eyes slightly wider and her mouth was opened slightly and formed a pout which just made his heart beat quicken. "Oh my gosh, stop!"

"What!" Leaf whined as she looked at him with confusion.

"Stop pouting and twirling your hair and biting your lip, it's kind of distracting!" Gary hissed loudly as Leaf gaped at him as her cheeks flushed as she looked at the ground. "Oh, wait that must have sounded really mean, sorry." Gary apologized as he watched Leaf stare down at her feet.

"It's 'kay." Leaf mumbled as she turned away from Gary and stared out the window.

"Look on the bright side, if by some weird reason you mess up, they'll probably just fall in love with your cuteness." Gary said softly as he took Leaf's hand in his and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's really sweet, Gary." Leaf said was a soft smile. "You always know what to say."

"I know right!" Gary agreed instantly.

"Really, oh my gosh Gary!" Leaf groaned. "I thought we were just having a moment."

"We can have a moment later." Gary said as he raised an eyebrow at Leaf in a seductive nature as she let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, thanks Gary" Leaf thanked her boyfriend as she tucked her hazel locks behind her ears. "That was really sweet of you to cheer me up."

"Welcome, Leafy~" Gary sang as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Seriously!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back and I swear I'm not dead it's just that I kind of forgot about fanfiction writing for a while but I'm back so get ready for lots of one-shots and I am taking requests. This was just a little drabble I did today and decided it was time to come back from the dead!**

**Bye lovelies,**

**Blossy 3**


End file.
